


最后的晚安——塞壬极乐

by catbadbad



Series: 黑子的篮球合集(主高绿) [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: Bad end, Character Death, Love but can not, M/M, obscurity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 2017/10/06，高绿日联文，最后的晚安是定题目，所以加了塞壬极乐副标题，梗源海上钢琴师，角色死亡注意





	最后的晚安——塞壬极乐

“我说，为什么不呢？”

绿间真太郎打着寒噤倒退一步，那张油腻的笑脸又不识相地追上来。

高尾和成眯起的眼睛狐狸样狡黠，瞳孔在眼眶里打个转，花花世界的点子便一个个浮上来。博闻强识，见多识广，他三言两语便能讨人欢心，自称是个商人，也不知这过人的精明是否天生，直觉里便让人另眼相看。

眼下麻烦的是，绿间很讨厌这一类人。

他是个被发现在船上的弃婴，好心的老船长收养了他，看着他与客轮一同平安长大，这个命里不幸的孩子被当作全船幸运的庇佑。随着年岁增长，匀称的身材俊朗的资质让他逐渐在同龄人出类拔萃，而最终说服船长放弃对他的水手培养而同意其专攻音乐的，还要属他异乎寻常的天赋。

他的音乐如他本人，隔绝了尘世的繁杂纷扰，却看尽了人间的悲欢离合。慈悲之心乃是生而有之，但保持纯净却是举世难得。

“难道你从不好奇外面的世界吗？日本的樱花开几个月，伦敦的铁塔有多高，夏威夷的椰子果什么味道……不行，那地方好是好，毒辣辣的太阳非剥你一层皮，像你这样细皮嫩肉的小美人……”

再说些什么，绿间已经听不真切了，在人说话时弹奏钢琴多少都有些失礼，但绿间匆匆掩饰时俨然把平日良好的家教丢得一干二净。

噙着笑意的双眸凝视着面前的男人，高尾并不显得丝毫愠怒，反而是捧了高脚杯一饮而尽。笑意融化进葡萄酒的陈香，他摸着喉结，看着绿间挺拔的背影，竟觉得美酒涩而无味。

高尾和成过惯了居无定所的漂泊日子，人过留名雁过留声，亏他年过三十无家无业，经商打下的一点薄底，吃喝玩乐也俱都散尽。他自嘲没有什么追求，只觉得花多少赚多少的闲散日子有种神仙般的安逸，甘愿以此碌碌终生。

绿间真太郎，可以说动摇了他的人生观。

——未见其人，先闻其声。

麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，这艘容量不小的客船居然有如此齐全的娱乐场所，生性喜欢享乐的高尾自然不愿错过，打扮地人模人样在酒吧要了杯小酒，想着去舞池勾搭个姑娘共度良宵……

哎哎，钢琴好听……

高尾揉揉自己的鹰眼，小心翼翼地四处张望，乐师如星罗棋布，散在逐渐升温的人群中——指挥独占首席，衣饰光鲜，高高在上;鼓乐节奏铿锵，韵律分明，平日里最爱摇滚的他不可能不在意;钢琴音色古朴，传统大气，在一众乐器中并不脱颖而出……怎么会……

居然男人也可以这么好……看……?

产生这样的认知，大概是想艳遇想疯了吧?

主动出击是从商绝大的优点，但高尾大概不知道自己面对这位钢琴家时，无意识露出的奇货可居的眼神。

商人的眼光还是不赖的。

发现沙里的珍珠可能不难，然而珍珠中的沙砾却难以用肉眼辨识。那如果是矿岩里的翡翠呢？

男人全神贯注，一丝不苟，对悄声近前的高尾丝毫没有察觉，手指飞动不疾不徐，那自指尖流泻的宛如人间仙乐。

高尾在头脑里胡思乱想着，酒杯落在钢琴上，随着乐音而荡起一圈波纹。翠色的眸子里满是讶异，杂质却丝毫也无。

“抱歉打扰——请问你看到我的舞伴了吗?先生?”

“……没有。”

“哎哎，你不是应该按照套路问一问‘ta’的相貌么?”

琴声骤停，对于这样显而易见的搭讪居然是一副正儿八经想要理论的样子。

“……抱歉，我很认真地在演奏，即使你说出她的样貌，我也不会有印象的。”

“绿色的头发，绿眼睛，大概……比我高???皮肤白，很好看。”

“……”

在听了对方对自己的描述并且彻底明白了这个恶作剧之后，绿间露出了毫不掩饰的鄙夷神色。

高尾一笑置之，决定转攻其他话题。

“亚裔么?中国人，韩国人，别的什么什么，还是……和我一样的日本人?”

“我不知道。而且……那都是些什么地方?”

“哇哦，天，你的全部世界不会就是这条船吧！”

“我并不觉得这有什么不好。”推眼镜。

“有机会真应该带你去周游下世界啊！”

一直冷漠示人的绿间真太郎忽然惊惶失神，咬字重重地发出一个音节。

“NEVER”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈，这又是什么执念啊！”

绿间细长的眉拧作一团，这个人，笑得太轻浮了啊……

“没有什么为什么，我绝不离开这艘船一步。”

高尾一时无言，干巴巴地嘬了口酒，眼底又扫到那头柔顺的绿发。

“还没问你的名字呢?”

“如果是日文名字的话，绿间真太郎。”

“高尾和成，那么，小真晚安咯~”

多糟糕的日本语才能在一个成年男人的名字前加“小”字啊……

不太成功的对话，以高尾和成的情商来讲已经堪称失败。但所幸他不是那种轻言放弃的怂包。在沿航线行进的日子里，还有大把的光阴供人造作，如果全用来对一个人死缠烂打，管叫他石头也得感动地啜泣。

对绿间而言，最近一位客人的出现频率不太正常，他模糊知道他在船上优中选优的头等舱，却毫无顾忌地跟着他在风尘里谈笑风生，一边和三教五流的姑娘暧昧不清，一边眼神却偷偷地瞟向钢琴。只等他一有空闲，便第一个靠近过来。

“真是好听好听啊，小真啊，你学钢琴几年了。”

“二十三年，作为七岁时学会法语的礼物，船长送了我这个。”

今天的绿间显然是心情不错，谈到喜欢的音乐时连一成不变的话语都多了几分自豪。信息量有点大，不过关于小真的一切都在鹰眼脑海有序罗列，年龄三十岁，会法语日语(或许还不止)，钢琴修养极高，优雅礼貌，耿直单纯。

“哇！称得上可怕了!那么长的时间就不会腻味吗?”

“只有不尽人事的人才会有那种肤浅的想法。每一次练习都是全新的学习。”

几天的相处高尾单知道绿间日语了得，自诩是个行走四方的野客，又自恃语言方面悟性不错，高尾除了母语也算粗通几门外语。但听绿间一本正经的念叨着那句有名的箴言“尽人事而待天命”，有种让人念念不忘的魔力。

“这算什么‘人事’啊？”

“怎么不算?不仅这个，还有收听晨间占卜，准备每日的幸运物……”

“蛤?”

高尾有幸参观了绿间的珍藏品，一台的日式收音机——老旧但保养精当，是他收听晨间占卜的媒介，也是他视若生命的宝贝。

——三岁那年学会英语的礼物。

“你是什么星座?”难得绿间会主动提问。

“公历11月21，天晓得是什么？天蟹还是射手。”

“笨蛋，是天蝎。和巨蟹座互为相性最佳……”

且不论绿间的星座论到底有没有科学依据，他这么板板正正一个人信这姑娘家家的玩意就违和地可爱好吗？高尾笑得停不下来，全然不知绿间对他的态度巨变竟来自于此。

“失礼！谁允许你这么亵渎晨间占卜的!”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈现在反抗已经晚了啊小真好可爱！”

“走了，高尾！”

“嗯？干嘛?”

“不是你说的……丢了舞伴吗?……”

那些故事本就光怪陆离，到了高尾嘴里更是被描绘地绘声绘色，和他相处日久真的很难不受影响，曾几何时陌生乃至排斥的大陆借由这个人的嘴变成一副充满诱惑与奇遇的梦乡。

没有说出的是，绿间正是巨蟹座，背负着与生俱来的使命感，既然已经立誓以船为家，便不可能再踏足第二个世界。拘泥固然短浅，固执也并非无益。

这不过是他们永恒的鸿沟。

一个归人，一个过客，注定是两个世界。

船在黄昏靠岸，高尾此行便是瞅准了这片岛屿上的珍珠珊瑚，随随便便投机倒把做笔生意又是几个月的快活。朋友替他打点好了门路，稳赚不赔的买卖没有临场退缩的道理。

或许绿间会是个日本人。

高尾靠着栏杆，少有的敛去了聒噪，躲避开娱乐船舱里日日上演的声色犬马，想些和快乐无关的事情。但无论怎样，对绿间而言，就好比他所掌握的许多种语言，没有一种是他的母语，这天下除了这片避世的福地，没有一处是他的家乡。

可还是……会很想念这个无主的人吧？

绿间的谦逊气场往往被外表的冷漠所掩盖，但他抚弄钢琴时眉眼中的温柔真的会让人着迷，令人甘心变成他的生祭。偏偏这样一个人，清纯而没有机心。

绿间使他割舍不下，高尾想过很多种道别，不说立下什么荡气回肠的海誓山盟，若能赚得一两滴美人珠泪，那便是此生不枉。起码以绿间的性子，说句“有缘再见”总不算过分。

但什么也没做，他们平实地一如既往，互道晚安，再各奔东西。

绿间觑着眼直到那个黑点消失在人海之中，下了甲板回舱去了。

高尾铁了心不回头大踏步上岸，火急火燎赶去打问尚有空余的旅馆。

——再不相见。

“小真小真，我给你讲个故事啊！”

“不听。”

“从前，在大海里住着一位美丽的人鱼公主……”

“等等，这不是‘海的女儿’么?”

“对啊，就是你啊！”

“……”

“小真小真，我再给你讲个故事呗~”

“死开！！！”

“从前，在大海里有一个美貌的海妖，专以歌声诱惑往来的船只……”

“……这不是‘塞壬极乐’么?”

“对啊，就是你啊！为你的琴声，要我去死也是心甘情愿哦~~~”

如今的音容笑貌，都在咸腥的海风中风化，即使是拿来下饭，也没有鱼子和干贝来得美味，绿间从来不说，却不能不想。高尾是个感情鲜明的人，是他清汤寡水的社交中最为浓墨重彩的一味。和那些故事一样，打破他的常规，困扰他的心神。

若非天生的乐感，故事绝对难以演绎成华美的音符，绿间是个天生的“翻译家”。船上少了个微不足道的客人，琴曲里却多了些婉转缤纷的东西。从前看着别人的故事，如今有人写成了他的故事。这不是一种所求，也不是一种寻找，不过是一种倾诉，一种纪念。

“你知道最近那个……南海的捞金船走水了……”

“那个姓高尾的主管，说起来还是我朋友呢……”

“太贪了啊，虽说是一本万利，那么大的风险也亏他敢做，不记得那小子以前爱财啊?”

“谁知道呢，疯了吧！叨叨着想买一条船。”


End file.
